Marry Me
by Matt77
Summary: Decir estas simples palabritas, es todo un reto para el pobre Matt...pero cuando lo logra solo esperara la respuesta de un imprevisible mello...DEDICADO A MI NOVIA HOLIC...FELIZ CUATRO MESE JUNTOS...GRACIAS POR ESCOGERME Y AMARME...TE AMO, TE ADORO


_**Hola a todos y todas, gente especial y unica de fanfiction... Fiel a mi costumbre hoy publico un fic, dedicado a... Adivinen? Vamos intentelo... Cerca.. no no tanto... Aja! Exacto, a mi linda, hermosa, perfecta, dulce, tierna e INCREIBLE NOVIA Holic...**_

_**Durante estos cuatro meses, me he sentido el chico mas feliz, privilegiado y bendecido, por que esta chica tan especial, unica e increible, me escogio a mi como su novio... No me considero un ser con muchos talentos, soy bastante torpe y no poseo muchas habilidades, mas alla de tomar varias tasas de cafe (cuando digo varias son bastante), pero teniendola a ella a mi lado, me siento especial, unico y realmente amando... Se que suena tonto, se que suena estupido y seguramente creeran que soy algo raro, por que hago este tipo de cosas, y por que digo idioteces, sobre el amor... pero creamen que no hay nada de malo en amar a alguien tan increible como Holic, que no hay nada de malo en sentirse feliz, por que la chica que te escogio como novio, es tan sorprendente y unica... Ella vale cada una de mis palabras y les daria mas pero hago lo mejor que yo puedo... Si una idiotez, ya se, lo estan gritando, pero tengame pasciencia, pues realmente estoy enamorado de ella...**_

_**En fin antes de que me manden un sobre bomba... dare mis advertencias y disclaimer**_

_**Advertencia**__**: Nada, de nadita, saben que soy medio zanahoria asi que buenoooo, solo espero que les guste …**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: No es mio y lo saben y por eso no pueden demandarme o ¿si?, bueno no me importa… Los personajes le pertenecen a…**_ _**Tsugumi Ōba e  
ilustrada por Takeshi Obata…..**_

_**Finalmente espero que no me maten y FELIZ CUATRO MESES JUNTOS MI VIDA…GRACIAS, GRACIAS , MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS HOLIC, POR ESTAR EN MI VIDA POR PERMITIRME SER TU NOVIO… PERO SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS, POR SER TU Y POR AMARME COMO ME AMAS…**_

_**YO TE AMO! TE AMO CON TODA MI VIDA, PARA TI ESTE FIC….**_

_**Pd. El titulo esta en alemán y francés…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Heirate mich... casa't amb mi**

Las luces de neón, me indicaron que era lugar donde debía entrar, estaba algo nervioso y para que no decirlo, traumado, pues este acto tan importante, lo había postergado ya varios meses…

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi tibia chaqueta y apreté una pequeña caja negra, que se encontraba allí, pensando, que no era un acto camicace, era una acto muy cociente, pero aterrador…..

Entre al lugar, evadiendo a la gente, que bailaba tomaba y demás, tratando de concentrarme en esas simple palabritas que debía decir y que sobre todas las cosas no se me debían olvidar…

Suspiraba, mientras encendía un cigarrillo tratando de concéntrame, caminando hacia la barra de ese club nocturno.

-Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tu día libre- pregunto un chico desde la barra a medida que me acercaba.

-Hola light- salude levantando mi mano, para luego tomar asiento en una de las butacas, en la barra. Yo sonreí y el color rojo tiño mis mejillas, era más que suficiente esa señal….

-Me imagino por que estas aquí- sonrío con malicia mientras limpiaba uno de los vasos- Deberás esperar, esta con el jefe, regresara en unos cuantos minutos- Light coloco una cerveza sobre la barra y se dedico a su trabajo, que no era otro que servir tragos, mientras yo observaba todo el lugar, limitándome a recordar y a sentir que hace un par de meses atrás las cosas no eran así, que la primera vez en que le vi, distaba mucho de la actual situación y que mi profesión de barman de un pequeño club nocturno me había permitido conocerle….Cerré mis ojos y me limite a recordar esa fría tarde de invierno, en que este mismo club nocturno, estaba casi vacío…

Servía tragos, a los pocos clientes. Alcohólicos, con problemas de conducta y alguno más que otro, despechado. Durante toda mi carrera, había visto de varios tipos, pero ninguno como aquel chico que estaba en el fondo más lejano de la barra con la cabeza apoyada en ella. Suspire cansado y vi a mi alrededor, un par de sujetos en una esquina y un trió en la otra y pensé que de todos ellos el que necesitaba más atención era él.

Camine inseguro hacia donde se encontraba, analizándolo por completo y viendo que su cerveza estaba ya caliente y a medio tomar. Me fui acercando lentamente a él desde el otro lado de la barra y me detuve justo al frente, estire mi mano, para tomar su botella y de la nada el chico saco una gran arma y me apuntaba directamente al pecho, sin si quiera levantar la vista.

-Es mía- dijo con vos turbia y oscura.

-Lo sé- respondí levantando mis manos- Es que esta caliente y…- aclare un poco mi garganta- Y puedo servirte algo mas, la casa invita- sonreí. El chico pareció meditar mi propuesta, por unos segundos, hasta que bajo su brillante arma dejándola sobre la barra

-Un tequila- agrego, mientras yo me movía a gran velocidad para buscar su trago. Lo serví un pequeño vaso, para buscar el limón y la sal, pero cuando las tenía en la mano, me di cuenta que el vaso ya estaba vacío. Wow, parece sediento.

Llene su vaso y coloque el limón y la sal, justo a su lado, mientras el chico se negaba a moverse de su posición de avestruz budistica. Sin darme cuenta me le quede observando más de lo debido en completo silencio, pensando que podía afectar a un chico como él, parece rudo seguro y bastante fuerte…

-¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunto sin moverse, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No… he… bueno.. yo…- no sabía muy bien que decir, pues como barman era un desastre, solo me limitaba a brindar un servicio, sin jamás entablar conversación alguna con un cliente, no era bueno en eso, solo era bueno, para realizar mezclas- Pues…- aclare mi garganta y apreté una servilleta cercana- Solo.. me extraña que alguien como tu este aquí- respondí, sin pensar por un segundo porque había dicho eso

-¿Y tú sabes algo sobre mi?- me cuestiono.

-No…pero…-él me interrumpió

-Entonces no deberías hablar sin saber- Yo agache la cabeza y me di cuenta de mi grave error.

-Lo siento- dije y comencé a caminar hacia el fondo de la barra, pensando que era un imbécil de primera y que por esa razón yo no debía hablar con los clientes. Me quejaba y miraba al piso cuando escuche la vos del chico.

-Oye tu- me llamo- puedes acompañarme.- Sonreí levemente y camine con cautela hacia aquel sujeto con un arma y aires de asesino a sueldo, pensando que me estaba autorizando para estar cerca de él, y yo por alguna razón medio rara, estaba feliz… suspire y me detuve frente a él buscando una botella de tequila de mejor calidad…

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo cuando le serví otro vaso de tequila, sin si quiera mover la cabeza

-Claro- respondí…

-¿Como sabes que alguien es mejor que alguien? ¿Cómo puedes decidir quién es primero o quien es segundo?- Ok, esto me suena despecho, pensé, viendo a aquel sujeto, con aires de cualquier cosa menos de ferviente enamorado. Una punzada llego a mi corazón de forma inexplicable, mientras pensaba que estaba así por que había roto con alguien o algo así

-Bueno.. Todo es relativo, tal vez no eres tú, tal vez sea la chica- dije sin analizar mucho mi respuesta.

-¿Chica?- soltó entre risas- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sufro de mal de amor?

-Bueno eres un chico y bastante atractivo- dije sin pensar en nada solo dejándome llevar por la conversación en sí- es viernes y estas en un bar con la cabeza clavada en la barra, tomando tequila y lamentándote de tu suerte… para mi es evidente, es como decir que uno más uno son dos- respondí limpiando la barra de envolturas de chocolates.

-Para mí, barman, dos más dos no son cuatro son uno, un uno que debería ser yo…No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo, tu tampoco me responderás esa pregunta- dijo moviéndose lentamente, mientras intentaba levantarse de la butaca, tabaleando. _Se _caerá, pese mientras lo veía balancearse peligrosamente. De un momento a otro salte la barra y me pare justo a su lado para detener su caída y por primera vez desde que lo vi, detalle sus ojos, profundamente azules. Lo rodeaba con firmeza con mis brazos, mientras sentía como mi corazón latía a toda velocidad. ¿Amor a primera vista? Puede ser, pero sea lo que sea que me estaba pasando en ese momento, no me detendría para adivinarlo…

-No te vayas por favor- le suplique- Cuéntame lo que te pasa y te prometo que te escuchare….

Esa noche, nos quedamos juntos, mientras él me hablaba de un tal Near, que le había robado todo y me explicaba lo que le había pasado en su rostro…También me entere que no tenia donde pasar la noche y que no había comido mucho desde, su terrible accidente y que no tenía un empleo. Decidí desde ese instante, que protegería a ese extraño, agresivo y caprichoso chico, hasta mi muerte, así que le ofrecí, casa, abrigo, un empleo y muchas cosas más.

-Matt- alguien pronuncio mi nombre sacándome de mis recuerdos.-Te espera en el callejón de atrás.- dijo light.

-Ok- di un sorbo a mi cerveza y con pasos inseguros camine hacia ese lugar.

Atravesé la puerta y me encontré en el callejón trasero de ese bar, donde un chico rubio y vestido con ropa de cuero negro, me esperaba recargado de una de las paredes, mordiendo con fuerza una barra de chocolate.

-Hola- le salude, aproximándome a él con temor.

-Hola- contesto a él, viéndome de arriba abajo clavando sus dientes a ese pobre e indefenso chocolate…. Temblé, al captar su mirada insinuante y su actitud….No pude resistirme por mucho, así que corrí hacia él, lo tome por la cintura y lo bese lentamente, pero creo que para él un beso de ese tipo, nunca será suficiente…..Sus manos tomaron mi cuello y comenzó a devorar mis labios, mordiéndolos y profundizando mas el contacto. Me costaba alejarme de él, me costaba concentrarme en mi objetivo, la razón de mi visita, a medida que sus manos comenzaban a tocar ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, que hacía que todo absolutamente todo se me olvidara…

Con más fuerza de voluntad, que otra cosa, lo tome por los hombros, mientras él insistía seguir y yo no quería negarme….

-Me..mello- solté mas como un gemido que otra cosa- Ne..necesitamos, hablar, por por favor.- al escuchar esa palabras el rubio se detuvo en seco y me empujo viéndome extrañado.

Acomode, mi camiseta y de nuevo metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, tocando esa pequeña caja…

-Mello yo…- pasaba mi mano por mi cabello y suspiraba- Yo… yo…- veía al cielo nocturno tratando de sacar fuerza de la nada, suspiraba, sudaba y sentía frio a la vez calor, _Dios estoy muerto, estoy definitivamente muerto o muy loco…-_Yo..he yo.. tu.. Sabes que tenemos tiempo…amm

-Matt, termina de hablar- me grito mello llegando ya a sus límites.

-Yo… bueno es difícil de decir, yo…quiero yo..tu-

-Matt , por un demonio, estas agotando mi paciencia. Di lo que tengas que decir- Grito

-Es que es muy difícil- respondí desesperado

-Si me haces perder el tiempo dímelo, pues tengo mucho trabajo- me amenazo alejándose de la pared donde estaba recargado y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta- Crees que me sobra el tiempo como a ti, que pasas todo el día jugando con tu aparatito, sin pensar en nada. A veces me pregunto cómo demonios termine contigo y..- mello hablaba cada vez más rápido, a medida que lo veía alejarse de mí. _No puedo acobardarme, debo hacerlo, debo sacar fuerza…debo _– ¿Sabes qué?, estoy cansado de tu actitud, de cachorro desvalido y …- Mi corazón latía a un millón de revoluciones por segundo, cuando sacando fuerza de dios sabe donde mi vos salió en forma de petición…

-Cásate conmigo- dije sintiendo que el aire me faltaba. El rubio se detuvo en seco y fue incapaz de girarse- Por favor, cásate conmigo – repetí y él se quedaba congelado allí sin decir nada-Se que no soy bueno, sé que soy tonto, sé que me gusta comer pizza sobre la cama y que fumo cual chimenea, que solo tengo lo que gano y no tengo muchas aspiraciones…- vi como mello se giraba hacia mí, mirándome con esos ojos en una expresión que no podía descifrar claramente. Levante mis manos en señal de defensa, mientras pensaba que de un momento a otro él sacaría un enorme arma de algún lugar- Solo, solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, solo quiero protegerte, cuidarte- vi como mello endurecía su expresión - y… yo… he no no es que tenga un estúpido anillo, he…- dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y mi corazón salirse de mi pecho.- Se que te gustan los rosarios, de cuentas rojas y….- hurgue en mi bolsillo y saque la pequeña caja que tenía guardada. Con torpeza intente abrirla y no podía hacerlo pues mis manos temblaban o era que la pequeña caja era molesta.- Y yo… yo, yo…- forzaba la caja y nada que la muy estúpida se abría, y ya tenía a mello a menos de un paso- Yo te amo!- grite cerrando los ojos y abriendo la caja frente a él, mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis antebrazos estirados. Respiraba, aunque no sentía que fuese aire….

Él me tomo por los hombros y me empujo a una de las paredes, mi cuerpo se estrello contra ella y el terror inundaba mis venas, materializándose en mis ojos, que expresaban todo el miedo, pero sobre todo el dolor de estar siendo rechazado…

Sus manos se apoyaron sobre la pared justo sobre mis hombros, su rostro quedo justo a dos milímetros del mío, mientras su aliento tibio rosaba mis labios.

-Mello yo…- balbuce.

-Shhhh- me ordeno, mientras yo trataba de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente..- Dime una razón o motivo por el cual deba aceptar, una razón o motivo, por el cual tú estás haciendo esto….- su voz salía grave, fuerte y decidida

-Yo.. yo te amo, ese es mi motivo- dije sudando frio.

-¿No sabes quién soy? ¿No tienes miedo?- pregunto

-No, nunca sentí miedo, jamás me importo quien fuiste, te amo y eso es lo más importante para mí- respondí tragando grueso. El frunció mas el seño y me dio la espalda, guardando un silencio sepulcral, en señal de molestia e ira, _ok ya me equivoque debo hacer algo para remediarlo._- si no quieres yo….- mi boca se cerro, en el acto al ver como mello se dirigía hacia mí y pensé que esta vez , si me golpearía, hasta quedar en coma. Cerré los ojos solo para esperar el impacto y….

Sentí sus labios, aprisionar los míos con violencia, mientras sentía como me empujaba de nuevo hacia la pared. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi a él con sus ojos cerrados, con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, le tome por sus hombros, y lo aleje un poco de mi…

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte limpiando la lágrima de su mejilla con mi pulgar.

-Por que eres un maldito cachorro estúpido- de nuevo vi como él se aproximaba a mí, para besarme y yo respondí con todas mis ganas y fuerzas a ese beso…

Sabía que no éramos la pareja más ortodoxa o común del mundo, somos mas un matt y un mello o un mello y un matt, pero sea como sea, esa noche y todas las noches restantes, mello usaba ese rosario de cuentas rojas, dormía en nuestra cama, a mi lado, jamás quería separarme de él, aunque implicaba no comer pizza en la cama y jugar menos con mi consola, solo por no tener una discusión de casados con él …

* * *

_**TE AMO MINI MELLO FELIZ CUATRO MESES, TE AMO Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MI HERMOSA Y PERFECTA REINA…**_

_**TUYO ETERNAMENTE**_

_**MATT77**_


End file.
